


50-50

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a challenge in which you take a scene and write in what they were thinking, this is a scene from The Flax. All dialogue is from The Flax and all the rest is mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50-50

"It works perfectly well on Sebaceans and Sebacean and human physiology appears to be similar enough. So I say 50-50."

John looked at her askance. "You call that good odds?" he asked incredulously. She nodded. "No." Aeryn was perfectly calm, as if killing and reviving a comrade was everyday business for her. Hell, for all he knew, it was. But damned if he was going to be as cavalier about it. "No no no. I'm gonna teach you CPR."

She made that face, that 'what are you talking about, you human lunatic?' face that John was really starting to hate. "What's that?"

"It's a human resuscitation technique, Aeryn. Very low-tech," he said, nervous frustration tainting his tone. Explaining rudimentary knowledge in the middle of a crisis was getting really old, especially when it was a crisis involving his possibly permanent death.

"We don't have time for this," she said, bringing the kill needle up to his neck. She was so damn dependent on that Peacekeeper technology, the same stuff that had almost killed them about a hundred times. Didn't she understand, this was _his life_ they were talking about. John grabbed at her arm frantically, pushing her back from sticking the damn thing in his neck.

"Aeryn, _I got time_ , okay?" He wouldn't admit it and was trying so hard not to let it show, but he was terrified. He didn't want to die here, in this alien part of the universe, alone with no family and no way to tell them what had happened to him. He needed Aeryn to get this right. Forcing himself to keep calm, he told her, "I need a backup plan in case your little nerve shot doesn't work, Aeryn."

She sighed and he knew she was humoring him when she asked, "What does it involve?" Why wasn't she taking this seriously? How would she like to be the one about to die and possibly never be revived? Then he remembered, she had volunteered first.

"It involves you breathing for me - keeping my blood flowing so I don't die."

Aeryn shook her head, dismissing the idea. "Don't be ridiculous, it sounds far too complicated."

"Well, it's a lot less complicated than learning to fly a transport pod," he said mockingly, hoping to sting her Peacekeeper pride and goad her into learning the only thing that might save him.

It worked. "Fine," she snapped, lifting her chin in unconscious acceptance of the challenge. "Show it to me then."


End file.
